


Let Me Fix That

by ReederJoe



Series: The Amazing One-Shots Are Not On Fire [3]
Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, getting ready for the brit awards 2015, it's just fluff, there's not really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReederJoe/pseuds/ReederJoe
Summary: Phil is so nervous he buttoned his shirt wrong. Dan's happy to help him fix it.  (that's it, that's literally all this is)





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of a few drabbles I've completed over the past year.

"We're going to be in front of 100,000 people," Dan called from the hallway. "Please be careful."

Phil let out a soft giggle as he pulled the straight iron through his black fringe, smoothing out any curl the hair might have had left. He and Dan were both meticulous about their appearance, and even more so tonight. He ran his fingers through a few times to tousle the locks and set the straightener down on the dresser top.

He shifted his attention to his crisp white button-up shirt, pinching each button as he fastened them. His suit jacket was laid out across the bed; he'd put that on last. His dark trousers _swish_ ed as he paced the length of the room, nerves finally setting in. He was excited, of course, but he couldn't help but think about all the things that could go wrong. He could trip on the red carpet, or forget something he was supposed to say, or even mispronounce someone's name-

"Hey, you." Dan's voice cut into his thoughts and Phil whirled around to face him. Whatever he'd been about to say was lodged in his throat as he took in the sight before him. Dan was fully dressed- black jacket over a printed white button-up dress shirt, dark trousers to match Phil's. His hair was lying perfectly flat, fringe hanging down ever so slightly, and he watched Phil with an expression of love. It wasn't often they saw each other dressed up like this, and Phil could understand why. It was taking all his self-control not to rip those clothes off Dan and take him right then and there. It must have shown on his face, because Dan stepped closer and said, "You want to roll your tongue back up?" He laughed as the words left his mouth and he opened his arms to gather Phil into a tight hug.

"You look gorgeous," Phil murmured against his ear, tickling Dan with his breath and sending a little shiver down his spine. Phil's arms wound around Dan's waist and they stood there for a moment, just holding each other. They were both anxious for tonight, but Dan, at least, knew they'd be fine.

"So do you," Dan mused, pulling away from him, "and you're not even fully dressed yet." His eyes grazed up and down Phil's body, and he smiled when he saw the shirt tail sticking out on the left side. He reached a hand forward to grasp it. "You've buttoned it up wrong," he said with a laugh, fingering the extra button. He paused a moment, thinking, and then he was undoing each button on Phil's shirt, each one popping open to reveal a bit of skin. "Let me fix that."

"Good thing you noticed," Phil sighed, resting a hand on Dan's shoulder. "I'd have walked right out on the red carpet like that." Dan chuckled as he worked the last button and then pushed each side away, causing Phil to blush as he took in Phil's bare chest. Even after six years together, Dan could still cause Phil's cheeks to turn the most brilliant color. It was absolutely beautiful to him, and he tried to make it happen as often as possible.

"We'll have to make use of these suits tonight," Dan commented with a smirk, raising one eyebrow suggestively. Phil grinned, knowing exactly what Dan meant. He moved his hands to start fixing the buttons again, but Dan pushed him aside. "Let the expert handle it," he stated, replacing Phil's fingers. He buttoned the shirt up quickly, sighing almost wistfully as Phil's skin disappeared beneath the fabric. They'd definitely have some fun tonight.

"Oh, you're an expert now?" Phil questioned, straightening the edges of his shirt once Dan had released him. As he tucked the ends into his pants, Dan took the opportunity to wrap an arm around him once more, pulling him close.

"Of course," he said, trailing a hand up to Phil's cheek and cupping his jaw. Their lips came together softly, moving fluidly against each other. They both knew exactly what to do to get the other riled up, but they also knew how to comfort. Dan's lips were always the perfect cure when Phil was worried or nervous. He brought his own arms up to snake around Dan's waist, holding him tight against his body.

Too soon, Phil pulled away, watching Dan with shameless adoration. "We'll be late if we don't hurry."


End file.
